Currently, paper shredder feed openings can be divided generally into two types: an open structure and a sliding-plate structure. In an open structure feed opening, a user can directly feed paper into a paper feed opening for shredding. In a sliding plate structure, a user needs to expose the paper feed opening, prior to feeding in paper. Neither structure is connected directly to a circuit capable of cutting off power to the paper shredder. Therefore, neither paper feed opening type preferentially switches off power to the paper shredder, so as to actively protect users from accidentally feeding, for example, parts of their bodies, or their personal belongings, into a paper shredder feed opening.